Light-emitting diode (LED) and photovoltaic (PV) devices are two common types of optoelectronic devices. Thermal management and assembly of optoelectronic systems, such as systems including LED and PV devices, may be considered when evaluating such systems for fabrication and deployment. For example, the area of systems of devices with integrated bypass diodes is one area ripe for improvements in thermal management and assembly. Challenges for the fabrication and deployment of such systems include a possible need for a low resistance thermal path between the bypass diode and a heat sink, as well as a robust electrical isolation of operating voltages.